User blog:FrostyFire/Tribute of the Month and User of the Month - April 2017
The Results. Welcome everyone to the revival of "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" "Tribute of the Month" (TOTM) was a concept originally created by Anna, Jason and Charlie; restarted by Pippy and Tyler; and then restarted again by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional tributes of active users, and will be determined by the community. These winning tributes will receive a badge on the top of their page. "User of the Month" (UOTM) was a concept originally created by Tyler, and restarted by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional users who have helped make our community a better place. Similar to TOTM, this winner will be determined by public vote. These winning users will receive a badge on their profile. 'Requirements' 'Tribute of the Month' In order for a tribute to earn the title of "Tribute of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The tribute must have detailed and completed information *The tribute must have a lunaii, real life image, or anime *The tribute must be created by an active user *The tribute cannot be a troll tribute Note: The tribute does not need to be created within the last month. 'User of the Month' In order for a user to earn the title of "User of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The user must be active *The user must show dedication to the wiki *The user must have either one completed tribute or one completed Hunger Games on this wiki *The user must be someone who helps make this wiki a better place 'Ineligible Tributes' To ensure that other tributes are given the chance to become "Tribute of the Month," all tributes who proceeded to the final round in last month's TOTM are ineligible to be nominated. Similarly, all previous owners of the title "Tribute of the Month" are ineligible to be nominated. This list includes: *Cassandra Oracion *Wolf Fang *Azalea Firethorn *Scorpius Flame *Helena Krisp *Charisma Dale *Allium Arcson *Fall Day *Eugene Watson *Erraline Xykler *Elia Donsown *Lilah Jöllenbeck *Alfred Friedrich *Baron Beckett (only this month) *Heaven Burke (only this month) *Brighton Honeycutt (only this month) *Genesis Lantbruk (only this month) 'Schedule & Explanation - TOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: April 20th to April 23rd (22:00 CST) During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate up to three tributes they believe deserve the title "Tribute of the Month." You may nominate one of your own tributes, but if you do, you must nominate two other tributes created by another user. (Note: You don't need to nominate three tributes, unless you nominate one of your own tributes) Voting for this round will take place in the comment section, and will commence as soon as this page has been published. The number of times a tribute is nominated plays no effect on the outcome, as I will be responsible for choosing ten of the nominated tributes who I believe deserve the title. These ten tributes will proceed to the second round. 'Round II' Voting Period: April 24th to April 26th (22:00 CST) During the second round, users will vote for two of the ten tributes they believe deserve the title. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation. The users are not allowed to vote for their own tributes. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The five tributes with the most votes will proceed to the final round. 'Round III' Voting Period: April 27th to April 30th (22:00 CST) During the final round, users are allowed to vote for one of the five remaining tributes. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The tribute with the most votes will be titled "Tribute of the Month." 'Schedule & Explanation - UOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: 'April 24th to April 26th (22:00 CST) The first round of "User of the Month" will align with the second round of "Tribute of the Month." During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate ''two users that they believe deserve the title of "User of the Month." Users cannot nominate themselves. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The three users with the most nominations will proceed to the final round. '''Round II Voting Period: April 27th to April 30th (22:00 CST) The final round of "User of the Month" will align with the final round of "Tribute of the Month." During the final round, users will vote for the one of the three remaining nominees. In order for the votes to be valid, they must provide an honest explanation. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The user with the most votes will be titled "User of the Month." 'Results - TOTM' In alphabetical order (by last name), the ten tributes running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Naida Bank ' created by LittleEclairLover *'Sebastian Bates' created by Oneders *'Corin Greer' created by Enraptured Misfit *'Tate Lockewood' created by TheAmericanDream *'Nicholas Mecha' created by Tehblakdeath *'Dolly Mentalium ' created by PoisonedPoetry *'Nylah Nichole' created by Biel1458 *'Skagen Vintergarde' created by DrXax *'Brooke Waterborne' created by Oneders *'Morgana Wells' created by The Targaryen of District 4 Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are officially in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Second Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - April 2017 ''' '''Full Disclosure: When determining which tributes would proceed to the second round, I specifically focused on the following criteria while making my decision: *An interesting and original background *A creative or expressive image *A completed page (any unfinished tribute was immediately taken out of the running) *A potential storyline during the Hunger Games The honorable mention for this round was Harley Paramour (created by PoisonedPoetry). 'Winner' Skagen Vintergarde '''(created by DrXax) Congratulations DrXax for having your tribute, Skagen Vintergarde , be crowned "Tribute of the Month" for April 2017! '''Runner-Up:' Dolly Mentalium '(created by PoisonedPoetry) 'Results - UOTM' Due to the decline in activity, there wasn't a third round for "Tribute of the Month," therefore the winner was based on the number of nominations received. 'Winner' Enraptured Misfit Congratulations Enraptured Misfit for being crowned "User of the Month" for March 2017! The other users nominated for "User of the Month" include DrXax, LittleEclairLover, and Oneders. Full Disclosure Due to the recent decline in activity, the "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" for May will be adjusted in the following manner: *Everyone in the community has the opportunity to nominate five tributes for "Tribute of the Month" and two users for "User of the Month" with appropriate reasoning (at least one sentence for each nominee) *Instead of narrowing it down to ten tributes, I'll just skip to the final round. However, instead of having people voting for who they believe deserve the title, I'll be the one selecting the winners. This will only happen for the month of May, and the reason behind this is the lack of people voting in the second and third round (which I can understand due to business in our personal lives) *Note: For people who have been consistently voting in the previous "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month," your nominations will be held to a slightly higher degree, as you've been prominent voices in determining the winners and I don't wish for that to change. Category:Blog posts